


Ideas

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com">Lis</a>, who was having a bad day. So of course, I wrote her schmoopy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantainleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/gifts).



> Cross posted on my [tumblr](http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com).

 

"You," Dean says, "Look like a man with something on his mind." He winks at Cas, who tries to return the gesture, but only succeeds in blinking owlishly.

Cas clambers onto their bed, settling in Dean’s lap. “I have… ideas,” he replies, pressing his lips to Dean’s clavicle.

"Yeah? I like your ideas," Dean says, sliding his palm up Cas’s back, under the t-shirt he’s wearing. Cas’s skin is warm beneath Dean’s palm, and Dean can feel Cas’s muscles working beneath his skin. Cas shifts slightly, pressing his groin to Dean’s, and it’s very clear that Cas has been thinking about his ideas for a while, because he’s rock hard. Dean inhales sharply, turned on by the fact that Cas has been _planning_ things. What is Cas thinking about that has him so excited?

”Dean,” Cas says, his voice impossibly husky, sending shivers of want and need through Dean. Sometimes when they’re together, it’s languid and slow; they work at each other, taking their time to build the desire up to a fever pitch until neither one can take it, and they explode one after the other. Sometimes they need and want each other so much that there’s barely time to take off all their clothes. So shirts and pants are pulled aside in their hurry to _just_ _fuck me, Cas, god, just… Now!_

Tonight, however, it’s somewhere in between. There’s an edge to Cas’s undulations in Dean’s lap, like he’s nervous about something. At the same time, however, Cas seems to want to move at half speed, to enjoy the feel of Dean beneath him.

Cas kisses Dean’s neck, moving from one pulse point to another, hitting all of Dean’s favorite places. For a creature that, before falling, had never really known what tenderness was, Castiel’s loving of Dean is gentle. Castiel uses his hands, mouth and body to show Dean he’s cherished. Dean will never, ever tell anyone how much the affectionate, loving touches mean to him, but the way he leans into Cas’s hands when they’re on him tell Cas all he needs to know.

Cas nips at Dean’s earlobe, and whispers, “Will you fuck me tonight?”

Dean jumps in surprise. “What?” Because this request is a new one. Cas has never asked, and Dean’s perfectly okay with that because frankly any sex with Cas is awesome, and he loves feeling Cas in him. Cas just looks at him now, a worried expression on his face.

"If you don’t want to…" he says, but Dean surges up and kisses Cas fiercely.

"No! No, Cas, we’ll… I want to." Dean pulls Cas’s shirt over his head, running his fingers lightly over Cas’s torso. Cas is only a little bit ticklish, but he squirms away anyway, a blush rising on his cheeks. He fumbles a bit with the buttons on Dean’s pants, and Dean clasps Cas’s hand in his own. "Let me."

Dean undresses them both, kissing every inch of Cas’s exposed flesh as they go. Over the last few months together, they’ve learned each other’s bodies well, the dips and valleys of smooth skin and corded muscle. Cas’s scent fills Dean’s nostrils, a mix of lemon and something more herbal. The underlying musk of arousal takes over quickly, however, as Dean moves his explorations of Cas’s body lower.

Dean mouths at Cas’s belly button, dipping his tongue into the tiny indentation, pressing kisses all around. Cas lies naked beneath him, moaning at each touch, his hands curled in Dean’s hair. Dean kisses the tip of Cas’s dick, now jutting out proudly. The small pearl of precome clings to Dean’s lips, and he snakes his tongue out to taste it. He grins up at Cas, who watches him intently.

Dean swallows Cas down and presses the tip of his finger to Cas’s hole. He grins around Cas’s girth at the surprised noise that bursts from Cas. The sounds Cas makes only serve to encourage Dean, pressing forward until his nose is buried in Cas’s pubic hair. Cas pumps his hips in short bursts, fucking Dean’s mouth, making little sighing noises as he does. Dean strokes lightly at Cas’s hole for a moment, and then reaches up to Cas’s mouth. He releases Cas’s dick with an obscene slurping sound and says, “Open.”

Cas obeys immediately, sucking on Dean’s fingers, getting them spit slick and as wet as he can. Dean swallows Cas down again, and pushes one finger inside Cas slowly.

"Ah!" Cas says in surprise. Dean works Cas open slowly, one finger at a time, letting Cas adjust to the intrusion. Dean’s dick jumps at the idea that he’ll be sheathed in Cas’s tight heat soon, and he almost can’t wait.

But he wants Cas to be ready, to be sure.

He lets go of Cas’s cock and asks, “Are you ready?” he whispers, voice awed. That he gets to do this with Cas… well. Dean _might_ be having a moment.

Cas inhales shakily and nods his head, smiling. He cups Dean’s cheek for a moment, and Dean presses into Cas’s palm, eyes closed. Then he opens his eyes and reaches into the night stand for a condom and some lube. He hands the condom to Cas, who grins, some of his nervousness falling away. Cas helps Dean get the condom and lube on, letting his fingers run slowly down Dean’s length.

“Cas,” Dean huffs. Cas just chuckles and spreads his legs wide. Dean grips the back of Cas’s neck and brings their foreheads together as he pushes slowly into Cas. It’s hot, so hot and… _God_ , tight. “Breathe out, Cas,” Dean says, and when Cas does, he’s able to push in a bit further. He goes slowly, so slowly he thinks he’ll combust because of the heat, but finally, he’s fully seated in Cas, who looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Dean,” Cas breathes. “Oh.” Dean kisses Cas, and then he begins to move. He goes slowly at first, then with more momentum as he feels Cas relax around him. Cas laces their fingers together and squeezes.

It’s not quite perfect, not quite like a romance novel, but it’s pretty damn close, and Dean thrusts at a pace and rhythm that has him out of breath and exhilarated at the same time. Cas moves his hips in tandem with Dean, pulling Dean deeper, altering the angle of Dean’s momentum, and then suddenly, it _is_ perfect. Cas’s hand flies over his dick adding to his own pleasure while Dean pounds into him. _I taught him that_ , Dean thinks with some measure of pride.

“Dean!” Cas bellows at one point, and Dean stutters to a halt. “Shit, don’t stop Dean, _fuck_ ,” Cas says. “Do that again.” Dean complies, and Cas jolts when Dean nails his prostate. They move together, again and again, the pressure swirling low and hot in their bellies, until they teeter just at the edge. Time and breath stop as they hover there for one long, glorious moment and then Cas comes, spurting between them. Dean follows shortly after, Cas’s name falling from his lips as he does.

Dean’s elbows wobble and threaten to collapse beneath him, but he still manages to pull out of Cas gently before flopping to the bed beside him. Cas makes a soft sound, of loss, approval, Dean’s not really sure, but then he’s rolled onto his side, staring at Dean. A smile hovers at the corners of his mouth, and Dean can’t help himself - he leans forward to kiss Cas, soft and sweet.

“I can see why you like that,” Cas says in a quiet voice.

Dean snorts in laughter. “It’s pretty damn awesome, yeah, Cas.” Dean hauls himself up out of the bed and grabs a washcloth to clean them up with. When he climbs back under the covers, Cas curls around Dean, pulling his friend so that Dean’s back is flush to Cas’s chest.

Cas kisses the base of Dean’s neck. “Thank you, Dean,” Cas whispers, like Dean has given him a great gift.

Dean’s eyelids grow heavy, and it’s almost too much effort to answer Cas, but he mumbles something. Cas seems to understand, because he replies, “Love you too, Dean.”

 

 


End file.
